What Is Love
by Lina Marie
Summary: Oh, I don't know why you're not there. I give you my love, but you don't care. So what is right and what is wrong, gimme a sign. Oh, I don't know, what can I do? What else can I say, it's up to you. I know we're one, just me and you. I can't go on. I want no other, no other lover. This is your life, our time. When we are together, I need you forever. Is it love? (Marcus/OC)


(OC POV)

"Back off, I am warning you now." I hissed as I took a few steps back, the werewolf following with a growl. I automatically crouched and held my arms out, my fangs slipping into place as my eyes became a stormy grey. The werewolf roared and surged forward, my own hiss escaping as I ran towards it. Tensing my leg muscles, I released the energy and sprung above the creature. It jumped up to try and capture me in its jaws, my body flipping to stay out of its jaws. As I landed perfectly I grabbed its tail, yanking and throwing it through a shed. Crouching once again, one knee was bent while my other leg was stretched out beside me. In both of my hands was a twin katana, the blade glinting in the light from the fires.

"Come on you brute, attack already!" I hissed as the werewolf stepped through the wreckage, shaking out its fur as it growled angrily and focused on me. It once again growled and bounded forward, an arrow whistling through the air to sink into its eye. My eyes narrowed as they turned back to their mahogany color, my fangs disappearing as I stood angrily and slid my katana's into their sheaths. I spun around with a furious scowl, my golden hair flowing over my shoulder. An armored figure sat atop a black stallion, a deep chuckle emitting from it. The flames behind it created a halo around it, the figures features obscured in darkness.

"No need to bite my head off, I was just worried for you." A deep voice came from the figure, the obvious male jumping off his horse gracefully. I scowled and turned away in irritation, walking along the village to find any survivors. Ignoring the male behind me, stepped into a little house curiously. A small whimper hit my sensitive ears, my head tilted as I pinpointed the sound in the back. Stopping at the doorway I slid my swords out silently, peeking around the corner and freezing. A small child was hiding underneath a bed, its obvious mother morphing into a werewolf. Biting down a sad sigh I stepped in the room, the child's eyes flicking to my form as I walked up to its mother. The child whimpered again and scrambled back, my emotionless expression turning to it.

"Let us go child, your mother is lost." I said coldly as I reached for the child slowly, said little one bolting it out the door without looking at me. Shaking my head I turned back to the mother, wincing when I heard her spine snap. Narrowing my eyes I raised my left katana, bringing it down on the mother's neck. She gurgled before her head rolled away, her body stilling immediately. Wiping my katana on my breeches, I walked out as I slid my katana's in their sheaths.

"Karina, what is this?" the armored figure said from my left, my head turning to find him kneeling with the child. I walked up silently and rested my hands on my hips, tilting my head to look down at the child coldly. She just curled closer to the male, my eyes rolling in irritation.

"It's a human child Marcus, has your father sheltered you that much?" I muttered as I walked past him to my own stallion, its mahogany coat glistening with sweat. It whinnied and shook its mane as I walked up, the reigns jingling when it moved to greet me.

"I know what it is Karina. What I really want to know, is how she is still alive." He said quietly as he made his way to me, stopping behind me with the child following shortly after.

"Her mother protected her by giving her own life." I said simply as I adjusted the saddle, my horse Rayne snorting and pawing the ground. Marcus sighed as he clicked into the air, his own stallion Midnight coming to his side.

"What are we to do with her then?" he said as he lifted the child into the saddle, jumping up and settling behind her gracefully. I glared at him and jumped onto Rayne's back gently, grabbing the reigns and turning him to Marcus' side.

"She is your problem Marcus, do as you see fit." I said with a smirk as I kicked Rayne's sides, the horse bolting forward into the forest immediately. I felt Marcus eyes on me as I disappeared, his horse following shortly afterwards.

(Time Lapse: 10 Years)

"Amelia, enough." Marcus muttered as he rubbed his temples, his eyes flashing with irritation. I merely smirked and turned away, my eyes dropping back to my book.

"Karina, would you be so gracious as to accompany me on a walk?" Viktor said quietly as he walked up to me, his handsome features turned up in a smile. I glanced at Marcus to see Amelia trying to get his attention again, my head shaking in amusement as I stood and set my book down.

"I would be so gracious." I muttered with a playful smile, Viktor chuckling and leading me to the door. As we walked by the other two occupants, Marcus glanced up while Amelia ignored us.

"And where exactly are you going?" Marcus said with a curious tilt of his head, my hand rising to dismiss his curiosity with a wave.

"For a walk, do not wait for us." I said with a mock curtsy, leaving the room with Viktor following obediently. Marcus cursed under his breath, Amelia talking his ear off again.

"Damn it all Amelia, quiet your insistent talking!" Marcus yelled at his newest progeny in irritation, his voice echoing along the hall Viktor and I were in. I merely smirked.

(Marcus' POV)

"Damn it all Amelia, quiet your insistent talking!" I yelled at my newest progeny in irritation, the woman jumping back in surprise. A moment later she huffed in embarrassment, leaving my side to sit on the other side of the room.

"Well then I will not bother you any longer!" she hissed out angrily as she turned her back to me, grabbing a book and reading it with a scowl.

"Finally." I muttered under my breath as I leaned my head back, my mind going to the lovely Karina that just walked out of the room with my progeny.

_Damnit _I growled in my head as I stood, walking to the window to see if they were outside yet. Viktor was right below the window, smiling at something to his left that was out of my sight. Karina came into view a moment later, Viktor's cloak draped over her shoulders. She smiled and shook her head as she pulled the hood up, resting her hand on his arm as he reached out. He led her into the garden, their forms disappearing in the trees. A streak of jealousy passed through me, possessiveness following shortly after.

"Karina…." I whispered almost silently, tearing my eyes from where she disappeared into. A sigh left my mouth as I grabbed my book, leaving the room much to Amelia's complaint. Arriving at my door, I jumped when I heard a scream. The book fell from my hand as I bolted from the room. Flashing down the stairs with inhuman speed, I threw the front doors open with wide eyes. Karina was nowhere in sight, Viktor disappearing as well. Amelia was suddenly at my side, a hiss leaving her mouth as she started tracking them.

"I knew I kept you alive for a reason." I muttered under my breath with a brief smirk, my features becoming cold again as I followed her. She sniffed the air and tilted her head, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the forest. Another scream was heard and our heads snapped to the left, my form disappearing into the forest with her at my heels. Catching a whiff of their scents, I growled when Viktor and Karina's scents broke away from each other. Nodding in the direction Viktor went, Amelia nodded and disappeared in that direction.

My feet carried me in the path Karina took, a frown covering my face as my worry for her strengthened. I smelled werewolves as the converged with her scent, my face turning into a fearsome scowl as I snarled. I burst into a meadow and froze in surprise, a werewolf flying past me with a yelp. Karina hissed in the wounded werewolves' direction, straightening with a sweet smile when she saw me. A shadow appeared behind her, my mouth opening too late.

A scream tore from her mouth as it locked its jaws around her left shoulder, flicking its head to throw her on the other side of the clearing. She crashed into a tree and tumbled to the ground, a massive chunk of flash ripped from her neck and shoulder. My furious eyes snapped to the werewolf that attacked her, her flesh still in its mouth as it growled at me. Karina was completely lifeless, her body unmoving as blood poured out of the wound. Something snapped inside of me at seeing her like that, my heart turning cold and unmerciful as my furious eyes snapped to the one who harmed her.

"I **will** rip your head from your body for you have laid your hand on **my **mate." I growled menacingly as I crouched, my body shifting and forming to something different. My skin turned leathery and grey as wings sprouted from my back, claws leaving my fingers as my nose and ears sunk into my skull. My teeth all turned into sharp incisors, my eyes turning pitch black as I finished transforming. The werewolf stumbled back in surprise, hesitance flashing through its eyes. A snarl left my mouth when it glanced at my Karina, the abomination turning and running in fear. The first instinct that came to me was to chase it and hang it by its intestines, but one glance at Karina and I ended up kneeling at her side.

"Damn that mutt to the deepest recesses of hell." I growled as my body changed back to its human form, my hands floating over Karina's body hesitantly.

"Marcus, I found…oh no." Amelia whispered as she burst into the clearing, Viktor gasping when he stumbled into her.

"Amelia, why did you…my god." He gasped out as he stumbled back, his wide eyes running over Karina's form. Amelia was mute with surprised horror, a dainty hand covering her mouth. Marcus ignored them for the moment and focused on Karina, a curse leaving his mouth as he gingerly picked her up.

"Viktor, go to the castle and ready the infirmary. Amelia, stay with me and watch my back." Marcus muttered as he scanned the wound, a hiss leaving his mouth in furious worry. Viktor nodding and disappeared into the forest, Amelia coming up to my side with a frown.

"Will she be ok sire?" she muttered as she looked at Karina with worry, her eyes squeezing shut with disgust as she turned away. I frowned as I thought about her question with worry, shifting Karina to a more comfortable position in my arms.

"She has to be." I muttered before flying into the forest, Amelia's silent footsteps following a moment after. Karina groaned in pain as she shifted, my eyes flicking down to her wound. It was sizzling and bubbling, the werewolf saliva mixing with her blood. A whimper left her mouth as her face screwed up in a painful grimace, my feet carrying me as fast as they could as I prayed for the first time for her to be ok.


End file.
